Sakura is Dead?
by Shuriken kaatsu
Summary: Sakura was invited to her friend Ino's house for a small treat, but soon Naruto found her in Ino's room, sprawled on the floor! Find out what happened!


**Sakura is…dead?**

It was Sunday afternoon and Sakura was getting ready to go to her friend (and rival), Ino's house, because she promised the Haruno that she will treat her for learning her new jutsu. Sakura was really excited and can't wait. She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs and went outside.

Ino too was very excited. As she finished tying hey blond hair into a pony-tail, just then herd knocks from outside. Ino opened the door and found Sakura standing with her hands at her back and beaming sweetly at her.

"Geese, looking at me like an angel 'cause you're getting a treat huh?" Ino thought grimly.

They both friendlily went walking into Ino's room and sat on their knees near a low table. There were hot tea and biscuits in a small plate.

"After you Sakura" Ino said with a smile. They were eating merrily when Sakura accidentally knocked the tea pot over and it fell down. All the hot tea splashed down on to the floor

"Whoops!" Sakura's eyes grew wide with her eyebrows rose up, her lips curved into a sheepish grin.

"Sakura, you clumsy crab!" Ino yelled, holding her head like a psycho. "My expensive wooden floor is soaked! It's ruined!"

"Sorry Ino! It was just an accident" Sakura stammered, rush of guilt and abashment went through her body and sorry for what she did. Oh boy was she clumsy; Sasuke is never wrong about it.

Ino stared daggers at her and got up, stalking out of the room, leaving a bewildered Sakura wondering what she was going to do.

The pink haired kunouchi's question was answered when Ino came back with a small gray bucket and a sponge. As Sakura stood up, Ino shoved the bucket and sponge into her hands.

"I'll be back with a blanket to clean the water. You first scrub the tea off." Ino said gloomily, her teeth a little clenched, though she was trying her best not to show her anger and once again darting off out of the room. "Some treat this was…" Sakura heard Ino mumble to herself.

'Oh well, better my clean my mess up myself…' As Ino went stumping to her backyard, Sakura spun around and slowly walked back to the tea was spilled onto. She knelt down and started scrubbing the hot reddish black liquid with the sponge. After a few more shrubs, she was getting pretty tired.

Wait. . . Tired?

'What the..?' Sakura trailed off as she let out a yawn slowly sunk onto the floor and finally fell asleep. Guess she was just too busy with her ninja works and did not get enough rest.

_._._._._.

Naruto was walking around the roads, looking for his pink haired teammate and crush. The blond had tried her house, the training grounds, ramen store, and almost anywhere. He even met up with Sasuke and asked him too, who simply shrugged as in "Don't know, don't care" and walked off again.

"I haven't seen Sakura since last night!" The Uzumaki mumbled, scratching his head, pondering. That was when he saw Ino in her backyard and thought of asking her. Naruto tore towards her, with the best cheerful and friendly grin he could summon.

"Hey Ino!" He skidded to a stop by her side and greeted. Ino turned to see the blithering idiot she would not want to see at a time like this, but decided it would be better to just greet back.

"Yes…. Naruto?" She said casually, pulling a towel from the cloth line and draping it on her arm. She faked a smile to cover the grimace that was spoiling her face; oh boy did Naruto look so stupid with that goofy grin.

"Have you seen Sakura-chan?" His face morphed into a serious expression. Ino gave out a sigh as she was reminded of her friend, which reminded her of the little 'accident'.

"At my room, cleaning up the mess she made…" she replied flatly. That made her has to explain a confused blond block head the details.

'Oh..." Was all Naruto could say after the story was revealed. He slowly turned and entered Ino's house. He opened the room door and could not believe his eyes. With his mouth agape, Naruto quickly ran over to Sakura who was sprawled on the ground with the sponge on her right hand. Naruto's eyes welled up with tears, his lips trembling. Finally He felling onto his knees beside the kunouchi and shouted with tears streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall; he looked simply ridiculous.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" Naruto did not bother to yell at the top of his lungs, alerting everyone around the block. Sakura woke up in the shock of the scream and found Naruto staring at her with teary eyes. What terrified her most was that he was so close to her, just too close?

Yeah… _too_ close.

" KIYAAAAAHHH!" This time it was Sakura's shrill scream that alerted not only the block or the next, but half of the village. Not even a fraction of the second past and Naruto was smacked on the face and landed exactly on the other side of the room, face first.

"OoowwW! Sakura-chan…" Naruto moaned in agony, slowly rising into a sitting position with his hand on his red cheek. He gazed at the trembling frame before him on the opposite side of the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" She yelled hoarsely, waving her arms above her head, but they once again jerked them back and wrapped them around her shoulders. "And why are staring at me like a blonde porcupine watching a horror movie…?"

Naruto did not know what to say, not his fault this time. Who could give a reply right away just after being violently smacked on the face? That was when he realized something. His eyes widened and his lips twitched into one of those ridiculous grins. He just realized that Sakura was….alive.

"OOOOoooh! Sakura-chan! YOU'RE ALIVE!" it did not take the time for the duster to fall when he was back on the other side of the room again, wrapping an iron grip around the shaken Sakura. Once again the Haruno was about to smack the idiot away, when the door flung open and Ino flew into the room, panting.

"Wha…What's going on…here?" she held her knees for support as she hissed between long gasps for air. She got her answer as soon as Naruto was again tossed to the opposite wall with a loud thud, sliding down onto the ground. Sakura slowly rose to her feet and sighed.

"It's simple; the fool thought I was dead…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Dear readers:**

_Oook u guys! Here is one of my short fanfics, just a little comedy one. Hope you guys got into a good laugh, at least a giigle or even least than that, a chuckle…. Well hope you like it and im always welcoming your reviews so plxx! Review and let me know if im good and any points where I have to improve! _

_Cya, love ya!_

_-Shamuto-_


End file.
